


summoning 101

by zhengkun



Series: department of supernatural investigations [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Demon Summoning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhengkun/pseuds/zhengkun
Summary: chengstin summon a demon





	summoning 101

**Author's Note:**

> no capitalization or proofreading we die like men

justin knows he's going to fail high school. his straight Ds in chemistry and his thirteen missed algebra classes are catching up to him. which is how he comes up with a plan to save himself.  
"chengcheng, i'm going to summon a demon," justin says.  
"you're going to what?" chengcheng doesn't look up from his computer screen.  
"summon. a. demon. i'm desperate." justin keeps his eyes glued to his game.  
"maybe if you studied or did your homework or even showed up to class you wouldn't fail."  
justin scowls. "you sound like zhengting. gross. don't tell me about studying when we're playing fortnite."  
"pubg is still better," chengcheng mutters under his breath.  
"shit!" justin hits his keyboard as his character is shot from behind.  
"dumbass," chengcheng snorts. "go summon your demon."  
"you're coming with me." justin grabs chengcheng's wrist. "i need fire and zhengting doesn't trust me with a lighter."  
"you're forcing me to abandon my team and go afk? i hate you justin."  
"fathead. i need a lighter and some candles."

a few minutes later, justin is sitting on the tiled ground, drawing a pentagram in sharpie. chengcheng has procurred a box of matched and a handful of candles from somewhere. he sets them up in a circle around justin's sharpie pentagram.  
justin steps inside his art, holding his phone and reading off a wikihow page.  
"so i just read this spell and it works?"  
chengcheng shrugs, sitting outside the pentagram. "i've never summoned a demon before."  
"great! me neither!" justin reads the spell out loud, bracing himself for whatever's about to happen. he squeezes his eyes closed, until he hears chengcheng laughing.  
"nothing happened, dumbass," chengcheng says. "demons can't fix your grades."  
"chengcheng! have you seen my matches?" zhengting's voice comes from outside.  
justin and chengcheng exchange glances, and justin rubs his shoe against the pentagram on the floor. "shit. sharpies are very permanent."  
"zhengting i have them!" chengcheng yells, closing the match box.  
"what are you two up to?" zhengting asks when he comes to retrieve his matches. his gaze travels from justin standing in the pentagram hiding his phone behind his back, to chengcheng in front if him with his matches, to the pile of discarded candles, before coming to rest on the pentagran itself.  
"justin no-" zhengting starts.  
"justin yes," justin says, cutting zhengting off and looking quite proud of himself.


End file.
